SM's Funny and Absurd : Tragedi Sarung Berdarah
by Yeon-Sso
Summary: Sungguhan, sejak insiden mengerikan di pagi hari yang terjadi antar ia, sarung, dan EXO's maknae Line, Kris tidak pernah terlihat lagi memakai sarung kotak-kotak hijau tua kebanggaanya. Justru sekarang ia mulai beralih memakai..., daster? Ooo, ya gak lah, kalau Kris pakai daster namanya sudah bukan pembunuhan karakter tapi pemutilasian karakter!


**Summary: Sungguhan, sejak insiden mengerikan di pagi hari yang terjadi antar ia, sarung, dan EXO's maknae Line, Kris tidak pernah terlihat lagi memakai sarung kotak-kotak hijau tua kebanggaanya. Justru sekarang ia mulai beralih memakai..., daster? Ooo, ya gak lah, kalau Kris pakai daster namanya sudah bukan pembunuhan karakter tapi pemutilasian karakter!**

* * *

**SM's Funny and Absurd ****© Park Min Yeon (Saya sendiri, tanpa gangguan dari Evil!Sso :p)**

**SM's Artist (EXO's Kris, Tao, Kai, and Sehun) © SM Entertainment**

* * *

**Halohaaaa, balik, ya sama sayaaa!#teriak-teriaksendiri**

**Mau balik sambil bawa ff yang gajenya, kebangetaaan! #alaiklan #uhuk**

**Bagi yang nggak suka bercandaan, kelebayan, kegajean, dan keabsurdan yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur bukan untuk menyinggung lebih baik..., page ini nggak usah dibuka aja, oke? Close tab, yoohooooo!**

**Kalau mau mem-bashpun sebenarnya saya nggak keberatan, lho! Asalkan bukan cast yang saya pakai yang dibash. Ish, itu cast aja Cuma dapet minjem masa mau dibash, sih. Ntar nambah dong, biaya sewanyaaa.**

**Mahal tau! Apalagi ini dari Essem, tahu dong, Essem kayak apa? Iya, Essem kayak Sooman, ngarep amat mau dibilang mirip Bang Naga Yipan -,-**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang bagi leader EXO-M yang dikenal dengan badan menjulangnya itu. Oke, Sekali lagi saya tekankan kata **bagi** yang hanya merujuk pada satu orang yaitu Leader Kris tentunya. Kenapa hanya dia? Karena, bagi orang lain ini adalah SIANG bukan PAGI apalagi pakai BUTA. Definsi seperti itu hanya dipakai oleh dan untuk Kris seorang.

"Eumm, Ohhh, Ahhh..., enyyaakkk, sssh, e... hhh...nyak...," serentetan gumaman yang begitu ambigu keluar dari mulut Kris. Entah dia sedang bermimpi mendapat sesuatu yang 'enak' atau mimpi kayang dikejar sama enyaknya yang sudah diakui oleh siapapun dapat membuat Kris takhluk hanya dengan mengangkat spatula atau sendok tinggi-tinggi.

"Uwoh..., hahhh, hahhh," Kris memeluk erat guling kesayangannya sambil tetap melanjutkan gumaman yang begitu ambigunya.

"GEMPA! GEMPA! GEMPAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara-suara penuh kepanikan dan kegalauan menggema di kamar Kris. Tapi, ya, pada dasarnya dia masih manusia biasa. Perasaan ogah sangat untuk melepaskan kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya pun merasuk tak peduli suasana. Jadi, singkat kata, Kris tetap melanjutkan tidur yang ia beri nama 'Pertapaan Molor Abadi Jaya'.

"SET DAH! CONGEKNYA KUMAT KEKNYA! BANGUN WOIII! UDAH DITEREAKIN GEMPA JUGA MASIHHH AJA MOLOR! DASAR KEBO!"

"Maap, nih, Tao. Tapi, dia itu naga bukan kebo,"

"NGGAK URUSAN, YA!

"Maap lagi nih, Tao. Tapi capthlocknya dimatiin bitha? Authornya udah mendelik-mendelik sadis kayak pemain thinetron Tukang Ubur-ubur Naik Pak Haji, tuh!"

_Brudak! Breduk! Njrit!_

Dengan terpogoh-pogoh Kris berlari keluar kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Seakan menyanyikan sebuah lagu jadul yang yahud dari Ungu yang liriknya kalau nggak salah kayak gini:

_ A... ku takut bila ajal menjemputku_

_ Am... puni aku atas semua dosa yang membayangiku_

_ Ooowuuuhoooo u-u-u-woooo wo-u-u-u wo-o-ooo_

_ Awouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Selagi jantungnya dangdutan yang diremix dengan rap, Kris segera mempercepat larinya. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi dia harus hidup! Harus hidup! Catet sekali lagi, harus hidup! Karena dialah satu-satunya leader tampan ketjeh membahana buana melalang angkasa yang dipunyai EXO _–well, secara nggak langsung Kris bilang kalau Suho itu jelek, kacrut membahana buana melalang angkasa. Elah, Ini anak ngeledek kampret juga ternyata− _Jangan lupa dukung Kris, ya! Ketik IC sepasi Kris XiIMotEangCemLOhAi kirim kemana saja diperbolehkan, kok! ^3^

Naasnya Kris lupa kalau tadi malam, sehabis sholat Tahajud dia langsung tidur begitu saja tanpa melepas kain kotak-kotak alias sarungnya.

Secara logika, cowok yang memakai sarung sama saja dengan cewek yang memakai rok. Dimana cewek tersebut hanya dapat berlari normal dengan presentase 30% dari lari memakai celana. Yang jika melebihi 30%, maka dipastikan telak dia akan...

_Bruk!_

"Njrit! Gue keserimpet!"

Maka berakhirlah Kris jatuh terjerembab dilantai dengan mengenaskannya. Tapi, bukan itu sebenarnya masalah utamanya kini. Karena..,

Secara logika lagi, cewek menggunakan rok agar terlihat anggun. Yaitu, dimana mereka bisa bersikap santun dan tenang. Karena kalau sekali mereka bergeral brutal maka dipastikan telak, dia akan...

_Krettt!_

"Njing, sarung gue sobek!"

Atau bisa juga...

"Setaga naga bonarrrr, sarung gue mlorotttt!"

"Wakakaka, liat deh, liat deh, itu Kris gege pake sarung tapi lupa pake bokser!  
"

"Ahai, untung mathih pake cede, ya! Coba enggak, keliatan anunya yang thuper large, tuh!"

"Nyiahaha, eh, eh, coba liat, deh! Itu dicedenya Kris Hyung kayak ada yang nonjol-nonjol gituuu!"

"Wew.., iya tuh! Pagi-pagi udah maen tegak, aja! Methum!"

"Jangan-jangan dia abis wetdream? Poto-poto kasurnya, yuk! Biar bisa buat kartu AS pas malakin dia!"

"Yahuuuuuuu!"

"Gugellllllll!"

"Yutubbbbb!"

"Twiterrrrr!"

"Fesbokkkkkk!"

"MaiThpessss"

"Tumblerrrrr!"

"Deviantartttttt"

"KakaoTalekkkkk"

"Laeinnnnnnn"

"WhatthAppppp"

"Heellooooooo"

"Mitudayyyyyyy"

"ThimThimiiiiiii"

"Friendstierrrrrrrr"

"MozillaFirefoxxxxxx! –udah ah, capek!"

Betapa Kris ingin menonjok ketiga maknaenya itu saat mereka tertawa dengan laknat dan mengomentari keadaanya yang... ya, seperti yang disebutkan diatas. Dia terlalu malas dan malu untuk menyebut ulang keadaannya. Emang ya, maknae dimana-mana sama aja..., epil semua!

"Eh, Trio maknae Iseng bin Sableng! Napa lu ketawa, hah? Bukannya nolongin leader lu, juga!" semprot Kris sambil berdiri dan memegang sarungnya dengan pose seperti anak SD habis disunat.

"Karena lucu, Gege! Kalau nggak lucu, bunyinya nanti pasti jadi krik-krik-krik. Ya..., kayak bunyi yang keluar pas gege gombalin potonya YoonA SNSD," jawab sang Tetua dari Serikat Perkumpulan Maknae Ganteng Keren Rajin dan Imut EXO. Sementara dua cecunguk lainnya Cuma cekikikan nggak jelas dibelakang Tao.

"Sem, sem, sem, aseeeem! Mimpi apa gue, dapetin lu pada jadi maknae gue...," ratap Kris melas.

"Pasti mimpi wetdream sama cewek semlohai, kan?"

"Jongjong Najong! Jangan pitnes gueeeee!"

"Eh, Kai, Tao, kita langsung cek ke kamarnya aja, yuk! Thekalian poto-poto!"

"Yahooo, Sehun-ah!"

"Maknae Somplakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak Kris dengan sekuat tenaganya pada tiga maknae yang sekarang sudah sprint ke kamarnya sambil mengangkat kamera seolah mau meledek.

**THE END**

**EPILOG**

Kris baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dilihatnya tiga wajah yang telah mengubah pagi tenangnya menjadi pembantaian harga diri berdarah sedang asyik menonton tipi.

Ingin sekali Kris menjitak mereka semua dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kalau perlu menjadikan mereka babu selama seminggu. Tapi, apa daya, karena mereka sendiri punya kartu AS yang bisa bocor kapan saja semau mereka. Dan jika itu bocor, dijamin, reputasi dan kharisma Kris akan lebur seketika dimata member lainnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kris mengernyitkan dahi, merasa ada yang janggal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Eh, maknae sableng! Tadi itu gempanya boong apa beneran?" tanyanya.

"Beneran! Emang kita selicik itu apa, jahatin Kris Gege Cuma buat dapet poto sprei Gege yang penuh dengan-hmmptf," Kris buru-buru menyumpal mulut Tao dengan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut tadi.

"Masa, sih? Orang tadi datar-datar aja, kok!"

"Durasinya abis -_- " jawab Kai cuek.

"Emang Hyung mau lihat gempa? Bethok pagi, gimana kalau kita kasih liat lagi gempanya?" tawar Real maknae EXO itu ramah.

Seketika wajah Kris langsung memucat an batinnya menjerit tersiksa.

"Tidak lagi untuk besok, lusa, atau kapanpun. Cukup hari ini aja! Oh, tidakkkk!"

Sementara itu, ketiga orang lainnya segera menyunggingkan devil smile kebanggaan mereka.

"Bagaimana..., kalau besok, kita pakai tsunami juga?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hikmah pelajaran: Kalau kamu belum pandai memakai sarung (dan berlari dengan sarung) maka janganlah kamu tidur menggunakan sarung. Kecuali kamu sudah memastikan diri memakai boxer. Atau sebelum memakai sarung, pastikan tidak ada tiga orang aneh dengan senyum maut mencurigakan. Terimakasih.

**FIN**

**Selesaiii!**

**Haha, fic ini garing, ya? Maaf-maaf, soalnya ini dibuat mendadak gara-gara temen saya nyeritain tetangganya yang keserimpet sarung dan akhirnya melorot saat menyelamatkan diri waktu bencana gempa tahun 2006 dulu di Jogja. Aduh, waktu dengar dia ceritain itu langsung, kita satu geng langsung ketawa ngakak dan enggak berhenti-henti. Bahkan sampai gurunya masuk dan menegur kita. Ahahahaha!**

**Jadi inget juga sama ceritanya bapaknya temenku yang satu. Bapaknya itu, waktu denger suara grudak-gruduk gempa bukannya lari menyelamatkan diri malah krukupan (menelungsupkan diri) ke sarungnya. Haha, berhubungan dengan sarung lagi, ya?**

**Anyway, ayah aku juga suka pakai sarung, lho! Tapi, waktu kejadian gempa, kita sekeluarga lagi enggak ada di Jogja. Jadi, enggak ada cerita mengenai sarung dan gempa yang sourcenya dari Ayah saya... Lagian, ayah saya sih, udah profesional kali ya, dalam hal sarung-menyarung.**

**Oke deh, samapai berjumpa lagi, yaaaa!**

**Maafkan jika ini terlalu abal. Kan saya masih belajar :p **

**Salam peace,**

**PMY –Ini bukan Palang Merah Yahud lho, ya! Tapi Park MinYeon-**


End file.
